


A Deal’s A Deal

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [175]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Betrayal, Faustian Bargain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey got creative in fulfilling his end of a demonic bargain. Unfortunately, not everyone was happy about it.





	A Deal’s A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, and Lacie are safe.

Back when Joey Drew Studios had first started, Joey had made a bargain with the demon Baal. In exchange for fame, fortune, and glory, Joey would provide certain employees to act as host bodies for Baal’s son Bendiphion and his companions. The contract inspired Joey to have a demon as the main character, shortening the name to Bendy. As time went on, however, Joey started to have misgivings about the whole thing, and so he began looking for ways to save whoever he could. Often, he was able to get creative—demons frequently used wording to ensure they came out on top, but he could do the same.  
  
The most notable example was Susie Campbell. Initially, Joey thought she would be a good host for Alice Angel. Not long after she got the part, he started calling her Alice, in order to make her a more receptive host for the fallen angel. But her sunny and hopeful personality made him have a change of heart. He couldn’t bring himself to sacrifice such a wonderful person. So he gave the part to Allison Pendle, as she was the best choice besides Susie. Heartbroken at losing the role, Susie confronted Joey, who simply told her that Allison was better for the part.  
  
(Obviously he couldn’t tell her that by ‘better,’ he meant that she would be a better host for Alice. After all, the contract said that Alice’s host would be her voice actress—it didn’t specify a name.)  
  
Susie quit two days later, with Sammy joining her. Joey was relieved to see them leave, and when asked to provide letters of reference for them, he gave nothing but praise. Not only that, but he did the same for Wally, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie, and a number of others.  
  
While he wished he could save more of them, he knew full well that he had to keep some on.  
  
A deal was a deal, after all.  
  
(BATIM)  
  
Most of the ones who were used as hosts for Bendy and pals had their souls absorbed by those who possessed them, but Allison was too strong-willed. While her body now belonged to Alice Angel, her spirit remained within the Ink Machine.  
  
After what felt like an eternity in the void, forced to listen to the shrieking voices of demons, she emerged as a living mass of ink. She was horrified by what had happened to her, and sought out Joey for help. What she found, however, was a recording explaining his decision to replace Susie, so that the other woman would not be sacrificed.  
  
Joey had never cared about her at all—he had only given her the role because he didn’t want anything to happen to Susie.  
  
That thought filled her with a rage that burned like the fires of Hell. Fury fueling her, she returned to the ink, and when she emerged from the Machine for the second time, she had been transformed into a corrupted version of Alice. It was an improvement, but in her eyes, it wasn’t quite enough. She could easily fix that, though. Alice had taken her body, but she wouldn’t give up without a fight. She would be Alice Angel, no matter what it took.  
  
_I have no choice. You made me do this, Alice._


End file.
